Corazón Roto
by Moon-9215
Summary: Nada duele más que perder a un ser querido, y uno de los Hijos de Villano lo sentirá de primera mano. El fic es de Aziz con un OC, habrá menciones de otras parejas. Ligado a mi historia "Vidas Descendientes"


Disclaimers: Descendientes no me pertenece sino a Disney, sólo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, escrito únicamente… siendo sincero escribí esta historia porque sentía que debía escribirla, sacar lo que siento aunque sea un poco.

Corazón Roto

Aziz Ababwa, el joven príncipe de Agrabah, hijo de Aladdin y Jazmín, sabía varias cosas que tenía más que claras: sabía que un día cercano heredaría el trono como Sultán de Agrabah; sabía que Abu y su abuelo Cassim extrañaban a Iago mientras éste se encontraba en la Isla de los Perdidos por petición de su padre para vigilar a Jafar y otros villanos; que en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con los chicos de la Isla había llegado a considerar a Jay un gran amigo; que el Genio era el mejor comediante de Auradon y sus alrededores y que sin duda Jordan heredó su sentido del humor; pero sobre todo sabía que adoraba a su novio y compañero de cuarto, Corinto Rouge De Crims, Corey de cariño, el hijo de la _encantadora_ Reina de Corazones… ah, y el Rey.

Claro, al principio Corey era bastante reacio a admitir que había química entre ellos dos, vaya si Aziz casi agradecía que Corey jamás se decidió a meterle un golpe en la nariz, pero con el tiempo el al parecer duro corazón del Príncipe de Corazones se fue abriendo como las flores que tanto le encantaba cuidar, con esfuerzo y un poco de la música de su papá que le acabó encantando al del pelo negro y rojo lo tuvo en sus brazos.

Pero la verdad desde el día anterior que Corey se portaba extraño, parecía decaído, triste, y lo que frustraba al príncipe de Agrabah era que al parecer ninguno de los otros Hijos de Villanos parecía saber qué aquejaba a su amigo. Y una prueba de ello era que justo había ido a ver a Jay y Carlos para saber si ellos sabían algo sobre el estado de ánimo de Corey.

-Tú deberías saber qué le pasa a Corey, Aziz, eres su novio-diagonal-prometido, ¿no?-preguntó Jay mirando extrañado al príncipe de Agrabah.

-En primera, lo del compromiso aún lo estamos resolviendo, en segunda, ya lo he intentado incluso cuando estamos en nuestra habitación, pero él sencillamente se niega a decirme nada-explicó el príncipe árabe con pesar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, empezó a mostrarse bastante deprimido luego de nuestra clase de Ciencias, salió temprano porque el Hada Madrina lo hizo llamar a su oficina, no sé qué pasó pero cuando lo volví a ver saliendo de clases, parecía un muerto en vida-señaló Carlos preocupado ante el recuerdo.

-¿Un muerto en vida?-preguntó Jay, ahora genuinamente preocupado por su amigo y colega ex-villano de pelo negro con rojo.

-Sí, estaba más pálido que cuando salió del salón, y parecía que había estado llorando, pues tenía los ojos hinchados-señaló el De Vil bastante preocupado.

Eso bastó para Aziz. Casi en automático se despidió de Jay y Carlos y salió a buscar a Corey. Por dos horas de búsqueda infructuosa, el joven príncipe de Agrabah se encontró con dos personas que podrían ayudarlo a encontrar al de pelo negro con rojo: Evie y Oscar, pues sabía que su Rosa Sangrienta era parte del negocio del par de modistas, sólo que él contribuía creando fragancias para vender a los clientes.

-Evie, Oscar-llamó Aziz a los dos jóvenes isleños, quienes al oír sus nombres se viraron y vieron al moreno dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Aziz, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?-preguntó el hijo de Oogie Boogie, viendo extrañado al príncipe árabe.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Corey? Lo estoy buscando-explicó el chico de Auradon al par de isleños.

-No, y la verdad estamos preocupados-explicó la peliazul mirando al árabe triste.

-¿Preocupados?-repitió Aziz con preocupación.

-Se suponía que hoy nos reuniríamos los tres para discutir nuestras nuevas ideas para la empresa, pero no se presentó y no responde a su celular-explicó Oscar.

-De hecho íbamos a preguntarte si tú mismo lo habías visto-explicó la Princesa Isleña.

-No y ya me estoy preocupando-confesó Aziz con bastante frustración. Ya era raro que Corey no quisiera hablar con él y que al parecer ignorara también a sus amigos, pero olvidarse de sus compromisos con la empresa que tenía con Evie y Oscar…

-¿Has pensado buscarlo en el invernadero? Ya sabes cómo le gusta trabajar en las flores-sugirió el hijo de la Sombra que Inspira Horror.

Aziz se sintió tonto por no haber pensado en eso antes, pues él mismo había sido el que le había inculcado a Corey su amor por la jardinería y la botánica, así que el que el menor estuviera en el invernadero cuidando de las flores de las que se había enamorado (casi tanto como de Aziz, modestia aparte) era más que obvio.

Se despidió de la Hija de la Reina Egoísta y del Hijo del Fantasma Sádico y salió corriendo hacia los invernaderos, y desde afuera del invernadero pudo ver a Corey trabajando en las flores nativas del País de las Maravillas.

Pero había algo que para Aziz no estaba bien. Corey parecía estar trabajando de manera automática, como un robot de los que hacía Carlos para sus clases de Robótica, y cuando se acercó pudo escuchar que las flores parecían hablarle por lo bajo, pero parecían palabras de confort ("No estés así, Corey" "Sé que no lo parece, pero todo estará bien", cosas así le pareció oír al príncipe árabe).

Decidiendo que era momento de tomar a su suegra por los cuernos (casi suelta una risilla ante su broma respecto al carácter de la Reina de Corazones), Aziz se paró justo detrás del de pelo negro con rojo y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención tanto de Corey como de las flores vivientes. Al Hijo del Diamante en Bruto le partió el corazón notar que su novio tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, muestra que había estado llorando.

-Aziz, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó el Príncipe de Corazones.

-¿Qué si puedes…? ¿Qué pasa,_ Habibi_? Estás actuando muy raro-declaró el príncipe de Agrabah sumamente preocupado.

-No me pasa nada-declaró el chico de pelo negro y rojo.

-Sí, si te pasa, Carlos me dijo que vas desde ayer así-señaló el otro príncipe.

-No me ocurre nada-reafirmó Corey. Aunque el que las flores empezaran a cuchichear por lo bajo preocupadas hacía que el Hijo del Diamante en Bruto no aceptara esas afirmaciones.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Carlos dijo que parecías decaído cuando te vio luego de clase de Ciencias? ¿Por qué Evie y Oscar dicen que no te han visto para discutir los detalles de su empresa?-empezó a insistir el joven árabe.

-No me sentía bien, y no he podido ver a Evie y Oscar por estar ocupado con las tareas-se excusó el ex-villano, pero fue una excusa que Aziz no le creyó.

-¿Por qué el Hada Madrina te llamó a su oficina de pronto? ¿Qué está pasando, Corey?-el moreno era consciente que a éstas alturas estaba arriesgándose a que su novio se enojara con él, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás.

-NO ES TU ASUNTO-declaró el Falso Príncipe, empezando a alzar la voz, queriendo terminar la conversación.

-POR FAVOR, COREY, DIME QUÉ TE PASA, SÓLO QUIERO AYUDARTE, DÉJAME SABER…-empezó a decir Aziz, alzando también la voz, pero se vio interrumpido pues sus palabras fueron lo último que el menor pudo soportar.

-Mi padre ¡MURIÓ!-declaró Corey, tirando las herramientas al piso en señal de exasperación, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro-mi padre… falleció-repitió en un sollozo.

-Habibi…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Aziz, pero antes de seguir Corey cortó la distancia entre ellos y empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños cerrados y una expresión entre dolida y furiosa, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-ES POR ESO QUE NO QUISE TRATAR CON NADIE, PORQUE NO ESTOY BIEN, NO ESTOY NI JODIDAMENTE CERCA DE ESTAR BIEN, YA LO SABES, ¿YA ESTÁS FELIZ?-gritaba el Príncipe de Corazones sin dejar de golpear al árabe, aunque sus golpes empezaron a perder fuerza-te odio, te odio, te odio…-fue todo lo que pudo decir el ex-villano antes de que el llanto le hiciera imposible hablar.

Aziz, que apenas pudo recomponerse de la impactante noticia, dejó que su Rosa Sangrienta se desahogara de todo el coraje, la tristeza y la impotencia que era evidente estaba sintiendo, que él estaba seguro era por lo que Corey incluso había dicho odiarlo. Ni siquiera los quedos sollozos de las flores, que habían presenciado toda la escena, y que era obvio que les entristecía bastante ver a su amigo y cuidador tan roto, lo distrajeron de abrazarlo. Él sabía mejor que nadie, excepto tal vez Ben y los otros Hijos de Villanos, lo mucho que el Príncipe de Corazones adoraba a su pequeño progenitor, pues mientras su madre había sido enfermizamente exigente con él, el Rey de Corazones siempre estuvo para consentir a su retoño.

-¿Te dijeron qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Aziz con cuidado. Corey, aun con el rostro pegado al pecho de Aziz, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sufrió un impacto fulminante-fue todo lo que dijo Corey.

-¿Hay algo que quieras que haga, Habibi?-preguntó el príncipe de Agrabah. Ésta vez, Corey negó con la cabeza.

-Mi tía Mirana se está encargando de todo, ya solicitó a Ben que le permita trasladar a papá a Auradon, para ser enterrado en Salazen Grum-explicó Corey por lo bajo.

Aziz asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que la tía de Corey, la Reina Blanca, hermana de la Reina de Corazones, y prueba viviente junto con su Habibi que lo de la vieja Iracebeth había sido un caso aislado en la familia, había decidido no sólo nombrar a su sobrino embajador del País de las Maravillas en Auradon, y en Agrabah para agregar, sino también básicamente regalarle a Corey el Castillo de Crims, antiguo hogar de sus padres, abandonado luego de ser mandados los Reyes de Corazones a la Isla, en la ciudadela de Salazen Grum. En cierto modo era apropiado que el buen Rubeus fuera sepultado ahí.

-Corey, Habibi, si necesitas algo…-empezó a decir cuando sintió a Corey apretar el abrazo.

-Aziz sólo… por ahora… no dejes de abrazarme… por favor…-imploró el menor, y Aziz no tuvo corazón de negarse.

Una vez que dejó a Corey en su habitación, y asegurarse que se había quedado dormido, Aziz mandó un mensaje a su grupo de amigos, Hijos de Héroes como de Villanos por igual, citándolos en la habitación de Mal e Evie, y justo en la habitación de la Hija del Dragón y la Hija de la Reina Vanidosa, los dos grupos de Descendientes veían preocupados al heredero al trono de Agrabah.

-Ya dinos por qué nos citaste, Aziz, nos estás preocupando-pidió Lonnie, pues el hijo de Aladdin había decidido esperar a que todo el grupo estuviera reunido para hablar.

-Hablé con Corey, ya averigüé qué tenía desde ayer-explicó el joven árabe, mirando al piso, como no queriendo ver a sus amigos.

-Entonces dinos, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Delphine, ya preocupada al ver la expresión del muchacho, pues presentía que no era nada bueno.

Tras suspirar pesadamente, Aziz empezó a hablar con sus amigos, explicándoles lo que Corey le había contado en el invernadero, viendo impotente como algunas de las chicas, sorpresivamente incluyendo a Mal y Marguerite, empezaron a soltar lágrimas con los rostros desfigurados por la desolación, mientras que muchos de los chicos mostraron rostros como si les hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. El único que, a pesar de mostrar tristeza en su mirada, se mantuvo impávido fue Ben, y Aziz aprovechó eso para encararlo delante del grupo por no haberles contado sobre lo ocurrido a su amigo; ésta vez fue turno del Hijo de la Bestia de suspirar con tristeza.

-Créanme que quise contarles cuando me informaron, pero cuando la reina Mirana me contactó para pedirme permiso de trasladar el cuerpo del Rey de Corazones a Auradon para su sepultura, ella me dijo que el mismo Corey le pidió pedirme que guardara el secreto, explicándome que él quería contarles a ustedes en persona-explicó el joven rey de Auradon, quien se encontraba consolando a Carlos quien sollozaba en su hombro, pero al parecer sin perder detalle de lo contado por el de pelo color canela.

-¿Te contaron cuando será el sepelio?-preguntó preguntó Jay por lo bajo.

-Será mañana al medio día-respondió Aziz, recordando lo que le había sonsacado a Corey antes de lograr que se quedara dormido.

-En Salazen Grum, ¿no es así?-preguntó Aziz, y Ben asintió afirmativo.

-Entonces de no ser porque Aziz logró hacerlo confesar…-empezó a decir Jane por lo bajo, no atreviéndose a terminar.

-Corey hubiera sepultado a su papá solo-declaró Mal, con la voz rota, notando que luchaba porque las lágrimas que se le habían escapado fueran las únicas que hubiese soltado.

Para los chicos de Auradon no era secreto que por una que otra razón, de los ocho isleños, Marguerite, Delphine y Corey eran los únicos que habían vivido con sus dos progenitores, y si bien Delphine estaba en buenos términos con su madre, y Marguerite hasta le tenía cariño a su madre y a sus tías, de los tres Corey era quien tenía mejor relación con su padre. Y la idea de que su amigo hubiera estado solo en un momento tan difícil les parecía dolorosa.

-Bien-dijo de pronto Mal, llamando la atención de todos, permitiéndoles ver que se enjuagaba las lágrimas-supongo que tenemos mucho que hacer-declaró con seriedad.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Mal?-preguntó Ally.

-Ya les explicaré, por lo pronto, Jane, llama a tu madre, dile que necesitaremos su ayuda, Ben, haz lo mismo con tus padres-indicó, y tanto la Hada Hija como el Rey de Auradon no dudaron en seguir la indicación de llamar a sus progenitores; les esperaba una larga noche…

A la mañana siguiente, Corey se levantaba, y a pesar de incluso haber dormido diez horas tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, y se sentía agotado. Buscó a su novio con la mirada pero no lo halló, imaginando que se había levantado temprano, aunque la verdad no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar ni a Aziz ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

Sabiendo que por más que lo odiara no podía postergar lo que tenía ese día, fue a darse un baño del que una parte de él no quería salir jamás, y tras obligarse a sí mismo a salir se vistió con el atuendo que usaría: un simple traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata también negra, incluso se había puesto anteojos que, si bien eran similares a los que usaba siempre, tenían montura negra, el único color que en su atuendo era su sortija de rosa. Corey miró el anillo por unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, seguro de que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar otra vez; había sido lo último que su papá le regaló antes de marcharse a Auradon.

-_"Llévalo contigo siempre, Corey, y yo siempre estaré contigo, y jamás olvides que Papá te ama"_-le había dicho el Rey de Corazones mientras ponía el anillo en manos de su hijo, antes de aprovechar que Corey se hallaba sentado y él subido a una silla para besar con amor la frente del adolescente.

Esas palabras eran el motivo por el cual ese anillo era su más valiosa posesión, incluso más que la corona de oro y rubíes que su madre le regaló. Sabiendo que no debía perder más tiempo, el Príncipe de Corazones suspiró y salió de la habitación, esperando no toparse con nadie antes de salir de la escuela con dirección al aeropuerto; agradecía enormemente a Ben por prestarle su jet privado para llegar a tiempo al País de las Maravillas para el funeral.

Tras unas dos horas de vuelo, llegando con quince minutos de sobra para la hora en la que empezaría el servicio, el Príncipe de Corazones sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la capilla donde se celebraría el funeral de su padre; era la misma en la cual (para bien o para mal) sus padres se habían casado. Pero al llegar ahí se encontró con dos sorpresas: la primera, era que sus amigos, tanto los de Auradon como los de sus días en la Isla, se encontraban ahí, vestidos con atuendos de luto, si bien con algunos rasgos personalizados; la segunda, era que alrededor del féretro de su progenitor estaba decorado con algo que parecía una mezcla entre un jardín de rosas rojas (rosas blancas medio pintadas de rojo según notó al fijarse bien), y lo que parecía una dulcería.

-Aziz nos contó lo que pasó con tu papá, Corey-explicó Evie al notar el desconcierto de su amigo al verlos ahí-no queríamos dejarte solo en un momento tan duro-agregó, mientras tomaba las manos de su compañero de Falsa Realeza en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias, amigos, enserio lo aprecio, pero…-Corey no supo como siquiera cómo hacer la pregunta, sólo miró sorprendido el cómo habían estaba decorada la capilla.

-Fue nuestra idea-explicó rápidamente Doug-bueno, más que nada de Evie y el resto-agregó con timidez.

-No nos fue difícil recordar que tu papá, contrario a lo que le dijo a tu madre, en verdad le había causado gracia lo de las flores pintadas-explicó Jay, mirando divertido las rosas que él y los otros habían pintado para la ocasión.

-También recordamos que era realmente feliz atendiendo su confitería en la Isla-agregó Carlos, buscando explicar porque los detalles de dulcería alrededor del ataúd.

-Corey, si te molesta que hiciéramos esto con la capilla…-empezó a decir Ben, al notar la expresión impactada del de pelo negro con rojo, temiendo que buscando mostrarle apoyo hubieran acabado ofendiéndolo.

-Me encanta-declaró Corey de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos-y sé… que a papá también le encantaría haberlo visto él mismo-agregó, sacándole a sus amigos sonrisas de ternura y comprensión. Aziz le ofreció el brazo a su novio, y tras aceptarlo éste lo guió a una de las bancas de enfrente, ya que sabían que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

En el atrio del orador se hallaba la tía de Corey, la Reina Blanca, quien usaba un elegante vestido negro, contraste de sus perlados ropajes habituales, seguramente como una forma de mostrar respeto en el sepelio de su cuñado. Al ver a los Hijos de Auradon y de Villanos en las primeras filas, no pudo evitar sonreír con agradecimiento, muestra de que ella también apreciaba el detalle que los chicos habían hecho en honor a Rubeus.

-Un funeral peculiar, para una persona peculiar-empezó Mirana, causando un par de risillas divertidas en algunos de los apersonados, quienes también hallaban adorable el cómo había sido decorada la capilla-¿qué puedo decir de Rubeus de Crims? Puede que no tuviéramos los mismos ideales, puede que para él su religión fuera complacer a mi hermana aún cuando eso llevaba a glorificar sus peores defectos, pero creo que en sí esa era su mayor virtud, lo mucho que amó a mi hermana Iracebeth, cómo para él ella era la mujer más dulce y bella del mundo, algo que siempre le voy a agradecer, pues siempre he pensado que la crueldad de mi hermana venía de su sentimiento de que no era querida por muchos a su alrededor; pero lo más importante siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo mucho que amó a mi sobrino Corinto, quien por cierto tiene unas palabras que decir sobre su padre-anunció, antes de dedicarle al adolescente una mirada comprensiva-¿Cariño?-llamó, a lo que Corey sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de acercarse al atrio, sacando en el camino una hoja de papel que desdobló.

-Yo…-empezó a hablar, pero fue cuando se le formó un nudo en la garganta-lo siento… no puedo…-se disculpó apunto de alejarse del atrio, pero Ben casi de inmediato se levantó como resorte y se encaminó al estrado.

-Deja yo lo digo por ti, Corey-ofreció el joven rey de Auradon, tomando la hoja de papel, animando al Príncipe de Corazones a quedarse con él, y empezando a leer el papel-_"Extraño a mi padre, cuando aún vivía a la Isla, él siempre insistía en quedarse despierto hasta que yo me durmiera, y cuando le preguntaba por qué él me decía que porque su cuerpo se lo ordenaba, quería ver si yo estaba bien y si necesitaba algo; Extraño a mi padre, el olor de su colonia favorita, que si bien era recuperada de la basura para él era como si hubiera pagado una fortuna por cada gota, cómo me regalaba un dulce cada que lograba algo, y cada vez que fallaba; Cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo lo amaba a él, lo sientes como parte de ti, como si un hilo invisible los conectara, ahora cada que intento alcanzar el otro lado de ese hilo no encuentro nada, y siento que caigo hacia la nada. Entonces recuerdo a Papá. Recuerdo una vida sin enemigos reales, sin resentimientos, sin arrepentimientos, y es lo que me inspira a seguir adelante. Extraño tanto a mi padre que siento que cada parte de mi se rompe en mil pedazos. Quisiera por una vez más abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo amo, sólo por quince segundos ¿es acaso mucho pedir? ¿Quince segundos más para abrazar a mi padre? ¿Decirle lo mucho que lo quiero? Pero sé que no puedo y no lo haré, y la única cosa que me deja hundirme en mi tristeza, de sólo echarme y no moverme hasta ya no sentir más, es saber que mi padre me mataría si lo hiciera. Así que por ahora sólo lo extrañaré. Te Amo, Papi. Descansa en paz"_-citó el de pelo canela, poniendo a medio discurso una mano en el hombro de Corey en señal de apoyo, pues parecía que en cualquier momento el Hijo de la Reina Irracional rompería en llanto, pues a decir verdad para cuando Ben terminó de decir el discurso de Corey casi todos sus amigos, en especial los de la Isla quienes habían conocido de primera mano al Rey de Corazones, habían roto en llanto. Incluso Mal tuvo que buscar apoyo en el hombro de Jay que Lonnie no estaba ocupando.

Una vez terminado el discurso, Ben escoltó a Corey de vuelta a la banca, mientras Aladdin, el padre de Aziz, quien para sorpresa del novio de su hijo se encontraba ahí con su banda las _Lámparas Mágicas_, dio un paso al frente y tomó el micrófono. Los chicos también notaron a un joven de apenas poco más de treinta años, moreno de pelo negro, atlético y con un lugar arriba del labio superior; era Miguel Rivera, uno de los mejores músicos en Auradon, y con quien Aladdin había hecho uno que otro dueto en el pasado.

-Éste es un regalo para ti, Corey, sé que no ahora no lo parece, pero queremos con esta canción recordarte que tu papá no hubiera querido verte triste, él hubiera querido verte con esa sonrisa que te ayudo a ganarte el cariño mío y de mi familia-anunció mirando a su futuro yerno, luego a Miguel y a su banda, y de ahí empezó a tocar. (N/a: es ésta, por favor escúchenla watch?v=TfON7j0Y_yw).

Empezó con una tonada triste de piano, antes de que el Diamante en Bruto empezara a cantar, era canción que buscaba hablar desde la perspectiva del Rey de Corazones, en que sencillamente se despedía de todos a quienes quiso y apreció en vida, cómo le pedía a su hijo que viviera con una sonrisa, y le prometía que lo cuidaría desde donde se hallara. Hablaba de cómo Corey no debía culparse por la muerte de su progenitor, y que éste sólo lamentaba no haber tenido más oportunidades de mostrarle cuanto lo amó.

Hablaba de cómo el recuerdo que Corey mantuviera de él definiría cómo se sentiría su padre. La parte que Corey ya no pudo aguantar sin romperse fue la "promesa" de su padre de siempre cuidarlo, de arroparlo en las noches y espantar los miedos nocturnos, y de que lo esperaría hasta el día en que se pudiesen reunir otra vez, y que mientras tanto su papá lo estaría cuidando desde más allá de las estrellas. Sólo pudo articular un silencioso "gracias" mientras la tonada de piano marcaba el fin de la canción; Aladdin sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza con una expresión triste, mientras que Miguel sólo le dedicó una sonrisa igual de triste. Mientras, el Príncipe de Corazones se dejó consolar por su novio, sintiéndose en parte aliviado de poder sacar toda esa tristeza.

Ninguno sospechaba que, en la lúgubre Isla de los Perdidos, el discurso del Hijo de los Reyes de Corazones había logrado tocar a muchos de sus ocupantes, haciéndolos incapaces de seguir su día a día como si nada; algunos tomaron un minuto de silencio, otros se sirvieron una copa y brindaron en honor del Rey de Corazones, y otros, particularmente aquellos que se hicieron famosos por ser tan hipócritas para fingir amor o preocupación hacia sus víctimas, sencillamente se permitieron un momento de debilidad para llorar por las palabras tan difíciles de soportar del pequeño traidor.

Y de entre éstos últimos hubo una en particular. Una que no se perdió ni un solo segundo del servicio funerario de Rubeus. Una que cuando terminó de escuchar el discurso de Corey dicho por Ben ya no soportó más, y tras echar a gritos a los soldados naipe que la ayudaban en el salón de belleza, demandando ser dejada sola, en un arranque de furia tiró todos los productos que se amontonaban en un destartalado peinador, rompiendo el manchado espejo cuando uno de los productos rebotó y lo golpeó, se dejó caer en la silla y en el peinador, rompiendo en llanto movida por la culpa y la impotencia…

Fin

Una historia escrita, como dije al principio, porque deseaba sacarme del pecho todo esto, pues hoy 12 de febrero mi familia recibió un golpe muy difícil de soportar, creo que pueden imaginarse cual. De antemano agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leerlo, y si dejan reviews o no está bien, sólo quería desahogar estos sentimientos. Gracias.


End file.
